


Так бывает (на самом деле)

by bohemian_rhapsody_1, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemian_rhapsody_1/pseuds/bohemian_rhapsody_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: «Да, Эдди, я знаю, что такое фанфики. Девять из десяти заканчиваются хэппи-эндом, и если бы фанф писали о нас, уверен, мы бы вошли в их число».





	Так бывает (на самом деле)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Вдохновлено фильмами «Call me by your name» и «Koizora», а также романом Ивлина Во «Возвращение в Брайдсхед».  
> Модерн!ау, Эдди-центрик, нецензурная лексика, попизженные шутки, автор не умеет писать. Если вы задумали поиграть под этот текст в Reddie drinking game — не стоит, правда. Посвящается всем reddie-фанфикам с ХЭ.
> 
> список песен к сонгфику:  
> 1.1 Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever  
> 1.2 Queen - Barcelona  
> 1.3 Queen - Don't Stop Me Now  
> 1.4 Queen - I Was Born To Love You  
> 2.1 Queen - Who Needs You  
> 2.2 Queen - A Winter's Tale  
> 2.3 Queen - Save Me  
> 2.4 Queen - Too Much Love Will Kill You  
> 3.1 Queen - Living on my own  
> 3.2 Queen - Heaven For Everyone  
> 3.3 Queen - One Year Of Love  
> 3.4 Queen - My Life Has Been Saved

**Часть 1. Большая**

**Два года назад, август**

 Беверли открывает дверь и ослепительно улыбается.

— Эдди! Заходи скорее, уже почти все собрались. 

Эдди отдаёт Беверли коробку её любимых пирожных, разувается и, педантично устроив кеды возле стены, пересекает длинный коридор. На кухне, к его удивлению, обнаруживаются «почти все собравшиеся», а именно Майк и Бен. Первый сосредоточенно режет мясо (вот ведь ирония судьбы), второй овощи, и Эдди не сдерживает смешок, привлекая к себе внимание. Майк и Бен синхронно оборачиваются, дружно произносят: «Здорово, Эдди» и возвращаются к своим делам. Да уж, Беверли всегда добивалась своих целей — будь то поступление в престижный вуз после довольно посредственной школы или же попытка привлечь суровых взрослых мужиков к готовке еды для вечеринки, которую она сама же и затеяла. Словно услышав мысли Эдди, Беверли говорит:

— Стэн предупредил, что опоздает — внезапно. Билл и Джорджи пошли кое-что докупить. Скоро вернутся.

— Нас ждут пять ящиков бухла? — шутит Эдди.

— После того, как Ричи наладил твои отношения с тем, что ты теперь с его подачи зовёшь бухлом, мы решили, что стоит запасти его побольше, — отвечает Беверли и лукаво подмигивает. Господи, теперь его все подкалывают на эту тему.

Эдди подходит к большому кухонному окну. Первое, что он из него видит — взлетающий самолёт, белый, мощный и блестящий на солнце. В этот момент на кухню вваливаются Билл и его заметно подросший за лето младший брат. Ящиков у них не пять, а два, да и те не ящики, а пакеты, но бутылок в них и правда много. Бен и Майк так же синхронно откладывают в сторону еду, подхватывают по пакету и направляются к холодильнику.

— Привет, Эдди! — Джорджи, ни капли не стесняясь, лезет обниматься, и на краю сознания Эдди проскальзывает мысль, что тот не помыл руки, придя домой. Похер. Эдди обнимает Джорджи в ответ и хлопает его по спине. Билл всё это время держится в стороне, как будто это и не его дом вовсе, и спрашивает:

— А г-где Ричи?

Эдди резко отворачивается обратно к окну и начинает теребить шнурки своего худи. Дом, в котором находится квартира Билла и Беверли, стоит недалеко от аэропорта. Когда в небо взмывает ещё один самолёт, Эдди снова поминает иронию судьбы и так резко дёргает за шнурок, что едва не вырывает его ко всем чертям, а ворот больно врезается в кожу.

— Ричи сказал, что прилетит сегодня. Значит, с минуты на минуту он будет.

 

**Три года назад, июль**

 

— Хьюстон, как слышите меня, приём.

— Слышу вас отлично, доктор Кей. Как дела в мире живых? 

Эдди лежал на животе, поставив в изножье кровати ноутбук, а ноги положив на подушки. Ему всегда было удобно лежать именно так. Окна были открыты нараспашку, впуская в комнату солнечные лучи, светящиеся в них пылинки, пение птиц и шуршание листьев. Лёгкие жёлтые занавески трепал тёплый ветерок. Пока матери дома не было — а её не будет до вечера — можно сколько душе угодно распахивать окна, валяться ногами на подушках, и самое главное…

— Ты знаешь, что бы я хотел с тобой сделать? — промурлыкал Ричи, лукаво глядя из-под чёлки. Он тоже валялся на животе, только кровать была разобрана — видимо, он только проснулся. В отличие от Эдди, на Ричи не было футболки. Впрочем, нижняя часть его была скрыта одеялом, так что не исключено, что Ричи вообще был в чём мать родила.

— Знаю, — коварно ответил Эдди, едва сдерживая смех.

— Откуда? — Ричи так искренне и так сильно удивился, словно Эдди вычислил, что на самом деле тот — сам Капитан Америка.

— От верблюда, Тозиер. Ты бы хотел сделать со мной то, о чём бы я тебя попросил. 

Всё-таки Эдди не выдержал и, увидев, как Ричи беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что сказать, покатился со смеху. Все их переписки с Ричи рано или поздно к таким разговорчикам и сводились. Естественно, и разговор по скайпу пришёл к предсказуемому итогу.

— Нет, Ричи, меня не интересуют подробности, связанные с твоим членом.

— А когда я был рядом — интересовали, — Ричи укоризненно покачал головой.

— В то время ты использовал его по назначению, и тебе не приходилось ещё и говорить о нём!

— Намекаешь на то, что со мной не о чем поговорить?

Чтобы в очередной раз не заржать, Эдди притянул к себе подушку и прикусил её. 

Раньше они с Ричи переписывались смс-ками. Кончилось это тем, что, во-первых, от такого количества набранного текста у Эдди банально отвалился большой палец на правой руке. Во-вторых, он стал очень невнимательным. Трижды пропустив свою остановку на автобусе, дважды пройдя мимо своего же дома, регулярно забывая доесть еду, Эдди понял, что перманентное сидение в телефоне до добра не доведёт. К тому же, боялся он не столько за себя, сколько за Ричи — с того ведь станется угодить под колёса, оставив напоследок запись вроде «Люблю писать статусы, переходя доро». И что Эдди тогда будет делать?

Ну и наконец, причиной их ранней и счастливой смерти могли стать опечатки. Ричи писал быстрее, чем думал, поэтому не всегда успевал проверить отправленный текст. Эдди вычитывал сообщения перед отправкой по пять раз, но иногда тоже умудрялся сморозить эпическую глупость — обычно это случалось в самый пафосный и кульминационный момент переписки. Глупые опечатки, смешные опечатки, пошлые опечатки, опечатки, затрудняющие понимание смысла. Истинные срулмейты и нсучный руководитель заставили Эдди хохотать до икоты. Но самый эпичный случай произошёл, когда однажды Эдди пришёл в родную аптеку, где теперь работала его бывшая вредная одноклассница Грета. Получив от Ричи чудесное «Это звучит удрочающе», Эдди так заржал, что впилился в стеллаж с зубными пастами прямо у неё на глазах.

После этого было принято единогласное решение перебраться в скайп.

— Пока что ты ни одной достойной темы не предложил! 

— Ты уже прочитал «Возвращение в Брайдсхед»? — Ричи лёг, подперев голову рукой, и уставился на Эдди так, словно готов был слушать целую фантастическую историю. Впрочем, Ричи всегда говорил, что обожает, когда Эдди часами разливается о литературе. « _Да, правда очаровательно, это же тебе не нравоучения о заразах и инфекциях выслушивать, нет, не одно и то же!_ »

— И прочитал, и посмотрел, и, кстати — вот, — Эдди притянул к себе плюшевого медведя и показал Ричи. — Это Себастьян, и ты с ним знаком.

— Серьёзно?! — захохотал Ричи.

— Чего ты ржёшь, — проворчал Эдди, пряча улыбку, — ты же знаешь, что я люблю плюшевых медведей.

— Значит, после каникул я свожу тебя в магазин, и мы купим тебе вагон плюшевых мишек.

— Да, а ещё ты мне должен поездку в Ботанический сад.

— Ты же внесёшь всё это в наш список «Куда мы обязательно должны сходить вместо скучных пар»?

— Внесу, конечно.

— Так что с Брайдсхедом? 

Ещё одной причиной переезда в скайп (причиной-которую-нельзя-признавать) был голос Ричи. Тозиер мог скакать с одной темы на другую безо всякой связи и логики, он мог перебирать до десяти тем за час, но то, как при этом каждый раз менялся его голос — тембр, громкость, интонационный рисунок — сводило Эдди с ума. Он был готов выслушивать от Ричи абсолютно что угодно. Серьёзно, в другой ситуации Эдди было бы не затащить в скайп, и вообще он начал бы встречаться с Биллом.

Билл был очень милым. Уже пару месяцев он встречался с Беверли, и Эдди ни разу не слышал, чтобы они спорили или повышали голос друг на друга или отпускали грубые шутки. Всё лето они должны были провести вместе — и уже который день подряд звали Эдди гулять с ними. Эдди самым честным образом им завидовал: они-то с Ричи жили в разных городах и разъехались до самого сентября. Да и вообще гулять Эдди не хотел. Он хотел каждый день созваниваться с Ричи и нести упоротый бред: хоть про Брайдсхед, хоть про члены.

— Книга лучше. В фильме опущены практически все разговоры, связанные с отношением героев к религии, а это очень важная часть произведения. Как без этого вообще можно понять, почему Чарльз так и не сошёлся с Флайтами? Во-вторых, мораль сей сказки такова: слушай, о чём тебя предупреждают друзья. Если Себастьян сказал, что не хочет знакомить тебя с семьёй, потому что семья тебя у него уведёт, то, может, и не надо навязываться? Меня, например, очень сильно бомбит с того, что Чарльз залипал на брата, а в итоге ушёл к сестре. Ну и наконец, с какого фига кузен Чарльза, указывая на компанию Себастьяна, говорит, что они гомосексуалисты? Спасибо, кэп, за расшифровку, но с чего вы вообще это взяли? Это уже отдаёт откровенным фанфиком, блин, — на середине тирады Эдди вдруг прервался, поняв, что сказал лишнее. Ричи, впрочем, взирал на него с полнейшим обожанием и на упоминание фанфикшена не среагировал никак. — Ну, фанфики — это…

— Я знаю, что такое фанфики, Эдди. Девять из десяти заканчивается хэппи-эндом, и если бы фанф писали о нас, уверен, мы бы вошли в их число.

В этот момент на первом этаже хлопнула дверь, послышался звон ключей и тяжёлые шаги. Эдди, сперва покраснев при упоминании фанфикшена, моментально побледнел.

— Рекламная пауза на гейском радио. Подожди меня, Ричи, я сейчас вернусь. 

Эдди торопливо сбежал на первый этаж. Соня Каспбрак вернулась нежданно-негаданно, да ещё с целой горой каких-то пакетов, разгружать которые, конечно, пришлось Эдди. Разобравшись с ними и распихав еду в шкафы и в холодильник, Эдди обернулся спросить, что будет на обед. Сони на кухне не было. И в зале её тоже не было, и в её спальне. Эдди бросил взгляд на лестницу, ведущую наверх, и похолодел.

Приблизившись к двери своей спальни, Эдди легонечко приоткрыл её и заглянул внутрь. Соня что-то перебирала в шкафу, стоящем около окна (которое она, конечно же, уже закрыла) и на открытый ноутбук не обращала никакого внимания. И слава богу. Эдди не хотелось бы объяснять, почему у него на экране транслируются чужие разобранные кровати с парнями. И именно в тот момент, когда Эдди подумал: «Хорошо, что Ричи додумался ничего не говорить», Ричи радостно и бодро гаркнул:

— Добрый день, миссис Кей!

Соня Каспбрак вздрогнула и едва не выронила целую стопку постельного белья. Обернувшись и дико озираясь в поисках источника голоса, она спросила:

— Кто здесь? 

Эдди отпрянул от двери и зажал рот руками, потому что едва не захохотал в голос. Сперва он подумал, что Соня сейчас изничтожит ноутбук зверским способом и ещё вызовет экзорциста. Но та просто вылетела из комнаты, едва не затоптав Эдди, и скрылась в своей комнате. Это было странно, но Эдди решил на всякий случай в разговоре с ней эту тему не поднимать и вернулся в комнату. Ричи вытирал с лица слёзы — видимо, тоже знатно прохохотался.

— Ты уже смотрел объявления? — спросил Эдди, присев на краешек кровати.

— Да. Я уже даже встретился с одним из этих чуваков. 

— И что?

— По сравнению с ним я просто царь и бог музыки. Он был настолько всрат, что я не согласился бы играть с ним, даже если бы мне за это отдалась его мамка.

— Ричи! — Эдди, казалось бы, уже давным-давно к такому привык и покраснел, по ходу, чисто по привычке. — Я просил тебя больше так не делать!

— Прости, Эдс, просто, увидев твою мамку, я никак не смог удержаться.

— Тупица! — как-то даже чересчур радостно выкрикнул Эдди и швырнул в экран маленькую подушку. Та отпружинила и шлёпнулась посреди кровати. — Мне пора идти, Ричи. 

— Нет-нет-нет, Эдди-спагетти, не покидай меня, пожалуйста! — несмотря на шутливый тон, на лице Ричи читалось неподдельное волнение вперемешку с разочарованием — к вящему ужасу Эдди, потому что при виде такого зрелища ему и самому становилось тоскливо до жути. Он не любил расставаться с Ричи.

— Мы же снова созвонимся завтра.

— Завтра?! Сейчас только три, блядь, часа, и, кстати, мы должны были болтать до вечера, а не прерываться едва не в самом начале, — Ричи страдальчески взвыл и драматично рухнул лицом в матрас. Через пару секунд он поднялся и совершенно спокойным тоном продолжил: — Хорошо, Эдди. Но если завтра ты выйдешь на связь, а я тут уже умер, не удивляйся. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу прожить без тебя дольше двух часов.

 

**Три года назад, февраль**

 

Эдди не умел бегать, но в этот вечер нёсся так, будто умеет.

Страх открывает скрытые резервы, а страшно было — что пиздец. 

Он просто возвращался из магазина игрушек через парк аттракционов. Был выходной, людей в парке было столько, что застрелиться хотелось, погода стояла жутко холодная и ветреная, но зато на одной из дорожек Эдди встретил клоуна, который подарил ему красный шарик. Когда тебе девятнадцать, воздушный шарик — единственное, что может примирить тебя с реальной действительностью. Когда до кампуса оставалась всего пара кварталов, Эдди решил срезать путь и пройти через знакомый тихий переулок. Пройдя там буквально пару метров, он присел, чтобы завязать шнурки, и вдруг услышал рядом с собой — на уровне земли — тихий шипящий звук. Слегка склонив голову, Эдди увидел чёрный провал водостока, и этот подозрительный звук точно не был звуком льющейся воды, потому что сегодня было сухо.

Под звук оглушительно лопнувшего шарика в коллекторной тьме зажглись два злых жёлтых глаза.

Примерно через секунду Эдди был уже на другом конце переулка. В ушах свистел ледяной ветер, лёгкие разрывало на части, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть наружу, но самое омерзительное — скользкие и цепкие щупальца приближающейся паники. Эдди был дезориентирован настолько, что совершенно не помнил, как быстрее добежать отсюда до людного места. Страх летел за ним по пятам, казалось, даже мрак на улице сгустился, выворачивая психику. 

Ещё через пару сотен метров, уже на соседней улице — такой же безлюдной, жуткой и плохо освещаемой — Эдди почувствовал некоторое облегчение, как будто невидимые тиски разжались. Он остановился, чтобы немного отдышаться. А заодно рискнул (в основном потому, что всё ещё слабо соображал) проверить, действительно ли никто больше за ним не гонится.

Блядский клоун с горящими жёлтыми глазами и жуткой окровавленной ухмылкой стоял позади Эдди практически вплотную к нему.

Эдди прямо с места развил сверхсветовую скорость и тут же налетел на кого-то, да так сильно, что отскочил и упал на землю. Увидев, кто над ним стоит, он понял, что его сегодняшние неприятности только начались.

— Какого хрена? – удивлённо воскликнул Генри Бауэрс, но тут же ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Ну всё, пиздец тебе, Каспбрак. 

Эдди и так знал, что пиздец. Потому что убегать от кого-то ещё у него не осталось сил и потому что от того клоуна вообще нельзя было убежать — ибо почему он сейчас стоял прямо за спиной Бауэрса, скалился и размахивал чьей-то окровавленной рукой?! Больше всего Эдди хотелось потерять сознание и потом очнуться где-нибудь далеко отсюда — в психушке, на том свете, да где угодно. Генри неспешно приближался, видимо, рассчитывая как следует запугать жертву, клоун бесшумно крался прямо за ним, и вообще-то Эдди надеялся, что клоун съест Генри, или они вообще поубивают друг друга, или…

Откуда-то из-за спины клоуна наперерез Генри метнулась тень. Послышался звук удара, Бауэрс полетел прямо на Эдди, и тот еле успел отползти в сторону, прижавшись к стене и зажмуривая глаза. Возможно, он сейчас пропускает невероятно интересно зрелище, судя по звукам тумаков и вскрикам, но ему уже плевать, он сегодня уже насмотрелся всякого дерьма, спасибо.

— Эдди, ты как?

Каспбрак всё-таки открыл глаза. Перед собой он почему-то увидел Ричи. Ни клоуна, ни Генри поблизости не было, и если первого можно было списать на галлюцинацию, то куда делся второй?

— Какого хрена, Ричи? Как ты меня нашёл, куда делся Генри, как ты так отпиздил его, что он свалил?!

— Это я у тебя хочу спросить, какого хрена. Но нашёл я тебя с большим трудом, а Генри отпиздил ногами.

— Ты просто Адмирал ясен хуй, Ричи, чтоб тебя, — рявкнул Эдди. Его убивала эта способность Ричи давать такие бесценные и всё разъясняющие ответы. — Ты же вроде дружил с ним, нет?

— Раньше дружил, а теперь не дружу, — Ричи пожал плечами, словно речь шла не о дружбе с человеком, а о покупке нового бытового прибора. Дешёвого. И подержанного.

— Ты и меня так же сольёшь?

— Да, наверное, именно поэтому я не могу расстаться с тобой дольше, чем на пару часов. А когда расстаюсь — вот что из этого выходит.

« _И почему это звучит так по-гейски?_ » И самое главное — почему против этого и возразить нечем?! Ричи зависал с Эдди чуть не двадцать пять на восемь. Он сидел с ним на лекциях, вместе с ним ходил в библиотеку, увязывался в кино (обычно эти диалоги выглядели так: Эдди говорил, что хочет посмотреть какой-то новый фильм, появившийся в прокате, а Ричи добавлял: «Давай я тебя на него свожу»), в музей, в кафе и в книжный магазин. Друзья Эдди были в шоке. Неудивительно, конечно: что в этом мире пошло не так, что за одним из «Клуба Неудачников» таскается член банды Генри Бауэрса? Притом таскается не с намерением побить или поиздеваться, а кажется, даже наоборот. Это пугало и удивляло всех ещё сильнее. Сам Эдди точно был в ещё большем шоке, чем Билл или даже чем Стэн, который при одном только упоминании Тозиера тут же плевался ядом. Однажды Эдди даже в шутку спросил, потащится ли за ним Ричи, если он пойдёт в гейский стрип-клуб или на танцы «Кому за пятьдесят». Ответ Ричи был короток и категоричен:

— С тобой — хоть на край света. 

Такая одержимость была очень странной и не очень уместной. Ричи всегда знал, что Эдди хорошо учится, много читает, принимает горсть таблеток по расписанию, планирует поступать в магистратуру — это всегда все знали. И с той самой встречи на остановке Ричи ничего нового об Эдди не узнал, не считая, конечно, кучи его гиковских увлечений,  ~~зато Эдди узнал о нём много нового~~. Которые он и не выдал бы, если б не чёртов автобус. И за которые любой нормальный человек высмеял бы его ещё сильнее, а не стал заглядывать в рот всякий раз, когда Эдди начинал разговор.

Поначалу Эдди даже думал, что такое поведение Ричи — какой-то очень жестокий розыгрыш (с него сталось бы!), который приведёт к тому, что Эдди окажется в идиотской ситуации, и потому попытался осторожно Ричи отослать. Не вышло. Тот раз за разом всё равно оказывался поблизости и тут же заводил какой-то дурацкий разговор,  ~~который невозможно было не поддержать~~ , как обычно, всрато шутил и разве что за руку Эдди не держал. Хотя их и так чуть ли не половина колледжа считала парочкой. Вот блин.

— Что ты ищешь? — подозрительно спросил Ричи, присаживаясь рядом с Эдди. То есть в грязь. Боже.

— Ингалятор, — просипел Эдди, скорее имитируя приступ из любви к искусству, чем правда ощущая удушье. В любом случае, его трясло и колотило — от озноба, от осознания того, сколько заразы он успел подцепить, сидя тут, от ненависти к Генри и благодарности к Ричи. Господи, за что. Он не создан и для десятой доли такой эмоциональной нагрузки, почему на него сваливается всё сразу?!

— Кто же так ищет-то? — Ричи взял у Эдди рюкзак и перевернул его, слегка встряхивая.

— Стой!!! Подожди, тут же…

«…грязно», — обреченно закончил Эдди, глядя, как его новые конспекты, ручки, пачки с таблетками и новый плюшевый мишка радостно летят на землю. Теперь всё это надо будет отчищать. А то и выбрасывать. Зато следом за вещами наконец выпал ингалятор. Эдди, будто в замедленной съёмке, смотрел, как маленькая синяя штуковина стремительно приближается к грязной мёрзлой земле и как в последний момент Ричи удалось ловко её перехватить. Вот это да.

— И зачем было так орать, будто у тебя из сумки могут вылететь презервативы, или женское бельё, или резиновые члены, или боа из радужных перьев, или…

— Шёл бы ты со своими блядскими стереотипами, — отрезал Эдди, выхватил у Ричи ингалятор и, наплевав на то, что Ричи держал его грязными руками, засунул в рот едва ли не целиком. Тут же вспомнил, что вообще-то забыл сегодня утром его наполнить, отчего почувствовал себя полным дураком. Пришлось на всякий случай издавать сипящие звуки — не убирать же ингалятор просто так.

— Так ты всё-таки по мальчикам? — Эдди показалось, что Ричи даже издал вздох облегчения. — Будешь моим Валентином?

— Что?!

Вот теперь Эдди действительно задохнулся.

— Скоро День святого Валентина. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл на свидание со мной, — повторил Ричи на полном серьёзе.  _Мало ли, кто что хочет_! Эдди вот не хотел ни на свидание, ни на край света, и вообще хотел умереть — сперва от холода, теперь от жары, потому что момент сложился совершенно стрёмный. — Так ты пойдёшь?

— Нет!

— Почему?

— Ты мерзкий! Ты кошмарный, отвратительный, вульгарный и настырный, и вообще, я не хожу на свидания со своими друзьями, а даже если ты таскаешься за мной хвостом, это не значит, что мы друзья, поэтому просто встань и съебись отсюда и держись от меня подальше, господи боже! — под конец гневной тирады Эдди даже перешёл на крик.

— Если бы я был господом, то заделал бы твоей мамке кого-нибудь получше.

— Ты заебал с такими шутками, а ещё ты сидишь в грёбаной, блядь, грязище, так что не смей меня трогать!!!

Поздно. Буквально за сотую долю секунды Ричи приблизился к Эдди и поцеловал его. Поцеловал по-собственнически, спокойно и уверенно. Это было так неожиданно и так неуместно  ~~и так необходимо, блядь, им обоим господи боже да,~~  что Эдди со всей силы врезал Ричи ингалятором в плечо. Ингалятор треснул. Ричи тихонько охнул и, слегка выгнув спину, теснее прижался к Эдди. 

Эдди — который и отвечать-то на поцелуй не собирался — от этого движения снесло крышу. Он выбросил сломанный ингалятор, запустил освободившуюся руку Ричи в волосы и, воспользовавшись маленькой, совсем крошечной заминкой, ловко проник в его рот, легко провёл языком по верхним зубам. Ричи так и не понял, в какой момент упустил инициативу, но он отвечал так охотно и так жертвенно, что Эдди почувствовал лёгкое помутнение сознания. Когда они в очередной раз соприкоснулись языками, Эдди подумал, что, видимо, клоун-маньяк и Генри Бауэрс были только ступенью к неприятностям, ведь сейчас он трахнется с Ричи Тозиером в подворотне. Потому что мозг уже утратил связь с реальностью, язык — с мозгом, а про остальное тело и говорить не приходится и, балрог [1] подери, это было слишком сладко, слишком круто и определённо тем самым, чего недоставало Эдди в его ёбаной жизни. 

Эдди был готов уже зацеловаться до смерти, как вдруг Ричи немного отстранился. После чего крепко обнял Эдди и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Слегка потёрся об неё носом и вдруг спросил:

— Как ты здесь оказался-то, Каспбрак?

Эдди, враз припомнив все ужасы, которые пережил за этот вечер, понял, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания всё это пересказывать. Поэтому ответил:

— Давай отложим этот разговор до нашего свидания.

 

**Три года назад, ноябрь**

 

— Мне кажется, я не сдам выпускные экзамены.

Эдди стоял посреди комнаты, обхватив руками голову, мысленно перебирал список дел, который ему надо было осилить в ближайшие три дня, и очень хотел заорать от ужаса. 

— Почему ты так думаешь? 

Ричи лежал на кровати, замотавшись в кокон из одеялки, влюблённо смотрел на Эдди и на все его вселенские страдания — и блаженно улыбался. Класс, спасибо, Ричи.

— Потому что из списка литературы у меня прочитано от силы три книги, за повторение материалов предыдущих семестров я брался один раз, и то ничего не запомнил, а за квалификационную работу не садился вообще ни разу! Это катастрофа. Тотальный и беспросветный пиздец, Ричи.

— Как будто остальные за эту самую работу садились, — отмахнулся Ричи, но, увидев возмущение на лице Эдди, тут же поправился: — Я помню, что ты не «остальные», Эдс. Но ведь ещё полно времени. 

— Какого времени, Ричи? Откуда? — простонал Эдди, обессилено присаживаясь на край кровати. Ричи тут же подполз поближе и ткнулся носом ему в бок. — Ты помнишь, что на все прошлые выходные мы заперлись в комнате с ящиком пива и пятью коробками пиццы и посмотрели оба сезона «Очень странных дел»? В позапрошлые выходные мы пошли в кино, а выйдя с сеанса, тут же пошли на него ещё раз. За неделю до того был рок-фестиваль, и ещё книжные аллеи, и ещё сходка фанатов Стар Трека. А теперь напомни-ка мне, куда мы идём на День Благодарения?

Ричи приподнялся, повалил Эдди на кровать и уселся сверху, крепко сжимая его руки в своих. При этом взгляд его не сулил Эдди ничего хорошего.

– На День Благодарения мы идём на вечеринку [2] к Виктору. [3] А экзамены ты сдашь, Эдс, и не только потому, что я помогаю тебе к ним готовиться. Просто ты сильный, — взгляд смягчился, Ричи прижал ладонь Эдди к своим губам.

Казалось, Ричи испытывает какое-то мазохистское удовольствие от того, что долдонит эту фразу по десять раз на дню. И хотя Эдди было, безусловно, приятно это слушать, он всё ещё считал, что если бы не Ричи, то вся эта его хвалёная сила гроша ломаного не стоила бы. И если бы не Ричи, он бы бесславно издох ещё несколько месяцев назад.

Ричи мог сколько угодно таскать Эдди по кинотеатрам, фестивалям, магазинам, барам и прочим замечательным местам (Эдди притаскивал оттуда тонну рекламок и флаеров, из которых они выбирали, куда бы им пойти в следующий раз). Но при этом Ричи помнил расписание всех семинаров и контрольных Эдди, знал наизусть все его чёртовы списки литературы, и когда приближался день, в который должна была состояться какая-нибудь отчётность (сам Эдди ему никогда об этом не рассказывал), Ричи откладывал в сторону все запланированные кино-марафоны и помогал Эдди с подготовкой. Первая такая подготовка привела к тому, что они стали всегда делать домашние задания вместе, а потом чтение вслух и вовсе превратилось в традицию. 

Поначалу, впрочем, Эдди отнёсся ко всему этому скептически. Он был уверен, что Ричи будет его отвлекать, постоянно что-то комментировать, спрашивать, придумывать. Ричи просто лёг поперёк его кровати и уткнулся в книгу. Эдди просидел в идеальной тишине двадцать минут, тридцать, сорок. После чего отложил изгрызенный карандаш в сторону, подхватил тетради и книжки и переместился на кровать, улёгшись уже поперёк самого Ричи. С тех пор они всегда делали уроки только так. Друзья Эдди некоторое время относились к этому подозрительно, но потом смирились. 

Последнюю сессию Эдди пережил тоже только благодаря Ричи. Ну, почти. Он уже был готов героически пасть жертвой экзамена по истории, когда к нему в комнату ввалился Ричи с горой драных конспектов и бутылкой. Конспекты выглядели так, будто за них дрался весь курс, словно роботы за последнюю батарейку, а в бутылке был виски. Пить Эдди не умел и вообще травить себя алкоголем в этой жизни не планировал, но на это Ричи резонно возразил, что когда-то он не умел и так феерически трахаться, как умеет сейчас. Услышав это, Эдди почему-то покраснел, бросил обречённое: «Похуй» и отпил прямо из горла.

В итоге сессия зашла на ура. Да здравствуют пост-экзаменационные пьянки.

С Ричи вообще всё шло на ура.

Именно поэтому уже на подходе к дому Эдди вдруг драматично заорал:

— Куда ты меня ведёшь, блин?!

— Не понял, — абсолютно искренне опешил Ричи, остановившись посреди улицы. — Ты же сам меня туда затащил. 

— Вовсе нет, клевета и ложь. Я просто сказал, что там будет парочка клёвых парней из тех групп, которыми ты интересуешься. И идти туда я вовсе не собирался, я такие мероприятия терпеть не могу. Сплошная антисанитария и шум.

— Именно поэтому ты выглядишь круче, чем я? 

Эдди закатил глаза, но не выдержал и засмеялся, ещё сильнее сжимая ладонь Ричи в своей. Так получилось, что сегодня они были одеты почти как близнецы-братья. Чёрные кеды, чёрные джинсы, чёрные худи, различались только надписи на них: на груди Эдди кричала красным «I’m a lover, not a fighter», у Ричи же была весёлая жёлтая «Go fuck yourself». Когда Ричи покупал это худи, Эдди вопил, что даже на метр не приблизится к человеку, на котором написана такая ебанина, но на следующее утро, победив Ричи в неравном бою, первым же её и выгулял.

В доме была целая куча людей, но всё протекало вполне прилично. Музыка играла приятная и негромкая, все мирно общались и распивали алкоголь.  _Может, пьяные драки подъедут чуть попозже_? Ричи явно нервничал. Он подвёл Эдди к столу с закусками и закинул в рот сразу килограмм всякой еды. В нервных ситуациях на него всегда нападал жор. Эдди считал это ужасно милым.

Примерно через час, когда они оба уже съели, наверное, тонну всяких канапе, тарталеток, сэндвичей, пироженок и шоколадок, Эдди заметил знакомое лицо. 

— Вон тот парень, Ричи, — Эдди указал на высокого человека весьма сурового вида, который в этот момент клеил каких-то девчонок. — Иди, знакомься. Даю тебе своё благословение, дабы ты ему понравился и не проебался.

— Спасибо, что веришь в меня, Спагетти, — Ричи аккуратно чмокнул Эдди в уголок губ. — А ты?

— А что со мной? Я к нему подходить не буду, извини. Да, я согласился сопровождать тебя на эту вечеринку как твой бойфренд, но знакомиться с твоими будущими коллегами я не намерен. Этому типу вообще обо мне знать не обязательно, ты же будешь с ним работать, а не обсуждать личную жизнь.

Ричи ещё немного поломался, в основном на тему « _А ты не боишься, что я на некоторое время оставлю тебя одного?_ » Эдди не боялся (главное — не дольше, чем на два часа), он вообще собирался взять бутылочку сидра и пойти зависнуть вон на том диванчике, а потом Ричи вернётся, расскажет, как всё прошло, и они свалят домой.

Ричи уже минут двадцать увлечённо болтал с высоким рокером и ещё одним незнакомым мужиком подозрительного вида. Последний то и дело морщился, а потом и вовсе в упор посмотрел на Эдди и почему-то направился прямо к нему. Замечательно. Если Эдди готов остаться один на вечеринке, пока его парень занят, это ведь не значит, что он собирается общаться с каждым встречным и поперечным. Незнакомец уселся рядом с Эдди, отобрал у него бутылку, отхлебнул из неё изрядный глоток и, не представившись, выдал:

— Советую тебе не общаться вон с тем типом, — он вытянул руку и ткнул пальцем прямо в Ричи, — редкостный петушара.

« _Огромное спасибо за твоё бесценное мнение, о котором тебя кто, блядь, вообще спрашивал?_ » 

— Зато трахается он потрясающе.

— Что? — незнакомец так обалдел, что Эдди чуть не заржал в голос. Напустив на себя вид «а ты разве не знаешь?», он ответил:

— Это мой парень. 

В тот момент, когда Эдди наблюдал уже трёхсотую по счёту эмоцию на лице напротив, к нему подлетел Ричи, схватил за руку и потащил на второй этаж. На возмущённое: «Ты что творишь?!» он не ответил и в принципе останавливаться не собирался. Затащил Эдди в чью-то спальню и, со всей силы захлопнув дверь, уставился на него так, словно хотел устроить хорошую взбучку. Эдди нервно сглотнул. Он же нигде не накосячил, верно?

— Меня взяли в группу, — бахнул Ричи безо всякой моральной подготовки, блядь, господи, что?!

— В группу? — Эдди попятился, нащупывая руками стул, потому что, кажется, стоять он больше не мог. Но, похоже, стульев в этой комнате не было. — Вы ведь о прослушивании договаривались, верно? 

— Они, оказывается, уже послушали и посмотрели записи, которые я им отправлял. А ты сомневался во мне, да, маленький негодник? Ты вообще в курсе, что я припёрся сюда договориться о работе и трахнуть самого красивого парня на вечеринке? Так вот, о работе я уже договорился. 

Ричи мгновенно преодолел расстояние между ними и, обхватив Эдди за ноги, поднял его в воздух. Эдди попытался возмутиться, пискнув что-то вроде «Поставь меня на место», но его тут же заткнули поцелуем. Тогда он попытался пнуть Ричи. Тот промычал что-то прямо в поцелуй, сделал пару шагов и сел на кровать, устроив Эдди у себя на коленях.

— Ты хоть дверь запер?

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем тупой? — пробурчал Ричи и вовлёк Эдди в новый поцелуй, более глубокий, жёсткий и властный — как Эдди и нравилось. Он был готов пиздеть какую угодно чушь, чтобы его затыкали таким вот образом. Через минуту Ричи попытался переместить поцелуи на шею Эдди — именно что попытался, потому что воротник худи ему самым непотребным образом всё обломал. Ричи потёрся об него носом, но, так и не получив доступа к желанному участку на теле Эдди, немного отстранился. Эдди тут же соскользнул с его колен, прополз по кровати и разлёгся на ней, вытянувшись во весь рост и раскинув руки в стороны. Кровать была огромной — нет, она была неебически огроменной, на ней могли уместиться человек шесть. Эдди сладко потянулся.

— И что это такое? — шутливо спросил Ричи, указывая на его довольную бренную тушку.

— Всегда мечтал заняться с тобой любовью в доме, где полно людей.

— Врёшь, — уверенно ответил Ричи. Похоже, и правда не верил. 

— То есть я тут лежу перед тобой в соблазнительной — ну, надеюсь — позе, а ты сомневаешься в искренности моих намерений? — Эдди приподнялся на одном локте, прикусил нижнюю губу и бросил на Ричи такой томный взгляд, что тот сразу почувствовал накатывающее возбуждение. А потом Эдди положил свободную руку себе на грудь и медленно провёл ей вдоль тела, всё ниже и ниже, по животу, паху, внутренней стороне бедра — и Ричи не выдержал. Он подлетел к Эдди, шлёпнул по его чёртовой блудливой руке, опрокинул его обратно на спину, задрал ему худи до самой груди, положил руки на застёжку джинсов и спросил — нет, прошипел, склоняя голову:

— Ты совсем, что ли, охерел, Каспбрак?

И начал покрывать живот Эдди поцелуями — такими ленивыми, тягучими и медленными, что Эдди не сдержался и спросил, не заснул ли он там. В отместку за это Ричи набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и с громким неприличным «пффффф!» резко выдохнул весь воздух прямо ему в пупок. Эдди взбрыкнул так, что зарядил Ричи коленкой в ухо, в итоге оба свалились с кровати.

— Если бы про нас писали фанф, он бы назывался «Мой парень — ебанько», ей-богу, Ричи, — простонал Эдди, с трудом отойдя от хохота.

— Сам ты ебанько, Эдс, с тобой ничего нормально сделать нельзя! — Ричи уже даже не стонал, а хрипел и сипел. Наконец ему кое-как удалось вползти обратно на несчастную кровать. Улёгшись, он потянул Эдди за собой. Тот был куда более ловким и, забравшись, воспользовался моментом и уселся верхом на Ричи.

— Эй, — спокойно и, пожалуй, даже довольно выдал Ричи, делая вид, что возмущён таким произволом.

— Свою мамку отымей, — самым пошлым и вульгарным образом отшутился Эдди, после чего стянул с Ричи его худи и отбросил куда-то в другой конец комнаты. Теперь Ричи лежал перед ним растрёпанный, полуобнажённый и _незащищённый_.

Эдди покрывал его плечи и грудь поцелуями — неторопливыми, нежными и мягкими, не позволяя себе ни единого укуса, засоса или неосторожного касания — потому что когда Ричи Тозиер начинал говорить, он был кусачим и едким, и его слова могли оставлять болезненные отметины, но настоящий Ричи был чувственным и мягким. Эдди провёл длинную влажную дорожку языком от живота Ричи до груди, легко обвёл сосок и двинулся дальше, к шее. Оставив на ней пару поцелуев, Эдди плавно перекатился на спину и потянул Ричи на себя.

Ричи всегда выглядел абсолютно уверенным в себе и в своих действиях, и только Эдди знал, что стоит тому оступиться, как он сразу же утрачивает веру и в себя, и в свои действия. Но шайка Генри Бауэрса и все связанные с ней ошибки оказались в прошлом, а Ричи так упорно, с таким рвением, азартом, любовью и влюблённостью завоёвывал Эдди, что Эдди, наконец, с радостью отдал ему своё сердце, а теперь был готов отдавать своё тело — с такой любовью, которую только сможет найти.

Ричи начал избавлять Эдди от одежды, и, честно признаться, при каждом их занятии сексом это была самая длинная стадия, потому что:

— Ты такой красивый, я готов целовать тебя вечно.

Ричи всегда устраивал настоящий поцелуйный апокалипсис после каждой снятой вещи, и Эдди уже и не сомневался, что однажды Ричи зацелует его если не до смерти, то до того, что Эдди просто напросто кончит от одних поцелуев — и это будет феерически прекрасный и бесценный опыт. Но это когда-нибудь потом, потому что:

— Ричи, я сейчас сдохну, блядь.

— От чего?

— От спермотоксикоза, от чего! — на самом деле, Эдди и близко к этому не подошёл — а может, и подошёл,  _просто, блин, Ричи, используй уже свой член по назначению, я готов!_

— Ты всегда такой романтичный в постели, Эдвард Каспбрак. Мне придётся конфисковать всех твоих плюшевых мишек, они на тебя плохо влияют, — с этими словами — с этими, чёрт побери, словами, про чёртовых плюшевых медведей (« _Мой парень — ебанько!_ ») — Ричи наконец вошёл в него. 

И начал медленно двигаться — вообще он всегда медленно двигался, потому что Эдди так нравилось и Эдди так было хорошо. Исполняя каждое малейшее желание Эдди, Ричи словно продолжал завоёвывать его, хотя в этом уже не было никакой надобности. Через некоторое время Ричи аккуратно накрыл ладонью бедро Эдди, затем плавно переместил её на член. Эдди быстро перехватил его руку, притянул её к своему лицу и прижал к щеке. Со своим членом он вообще-то разберётся и сам, а руки Ричи пусть продолжают делать ему приятно здесь, и здесь, и…

Эдди кончил первым. Сочетание идеального темпа, идеальных касаний рук, идеального, чтоб его, лица Ричарда Тозиера было совершенно нестерпимым, взрывным, словно фейерверк. Ричи присоединился к Эдди минуты через две. У них вообще никогда не выходило никакого синхрона в этом отношении. Ричи почему-то это ужасно веселило, и он говорил: « _Это вам не в смс-ках синхронно шутки шутить_ ».

Полежав в тишине минут пятнадцать, Эдди заставил себя сесть.

— Господи, как неохота-то домой переться. 

Ричи сел рядом, обнял Эдди со спины и, покрывая его плечи поцелуями, заговорил:

— Знаешь, Эдс, когда я наконец стану всемирно известным, селебрити, рок-звездой, кумиром миллионов, я смогу наконец…

— Послать меня нафиг и вздохнуть спокойно? — рассмеялся Эдди.

— Стать достойным тебя.  _Когда вы увидите его, вы поймёте, что обидеть его способен только негодяй, человек без сердца. Я люблю его — и хотел бы поставить его на золотой пьедестал и видеть весь мир у ног моего любимого_. **[4]**

— Ммм, это Оскар Уайльд? — спросил Эдди, блаженно жмурясь.

– Ага. 

Эдди шустро выскользнул из постели, еле-еле нашёл свои вещи, через минуту понял, что половина из них — это вещи Ричи, но плюнул, и всё равно надел их. Ричи разочарованно вздохнул, но тоже встал, оделся в оставшиеся вещи и уже подошёл к двери, когда Эдди остановил его.

— Ричи, послушай. Ты столько раз говорил, что считаешь меня самым особенным, самым прекрасным и самым расчудесным, Поначалу у нас не ладилось… мягко скажем. Просто потому, что я совершенно не знал тебя. Я готов признать, что ошибался насчёт тебя по всему пунктам, и у тебя есть прекрасная мечта, есть цель в жизни, ты занимаешься совершенно замечательным делом — музыкой, и к достижению своей цели ты идёшь с таким упорством, которому я могу только позавидовать. Ты, чёрт возьми, избавился от шайки Генри Бауэрса — уже за это тебя можно обожать. Возможно, мои друзья по-прежнему не принимают тебя — но скоро обязательно примут, и, кстати, именно Билл советовал мне присмотреться к тебе как следует, и, — Эдди почувствовал, что у него пересохло в горле, а мысли окончательно перепутались. С трудом сглотнув, он сказал: — Я люблю тебя, Ричи Тозиер. Всем сердцем люблю. И я хочу, чтобы ты перестал считать, что ты недостоин меня. Сейчас мы пойдём домой, потому что мы всё ещё в чужой грёбаной спальне, выспимся, и у нас всё будет лучше всех, ясно?

С этими словами Эдди отвернулся от совершенно опешившего Ричи и дёрнул дверь за ручку. В следующий момент все окрестности огласились истерическим воплем:

— Ричи!!! Хули ты нихрена не запер блядскую дверь?!

 

 **Часть 2. Средняя**  

**Вчера**

 

Эдди неспешно вёл машину по улицам города, в котором жил Ричи. Он был похож на его родной Дерри, даже один из домов как-то сильно напоминал тот, в котором Эдди родился и вырос, разве что казался не таким мрачным и запущенным.

Листья почти облетели, в воздухе висел густой туман, на улицах не было ни души. Из-за всего этого город казался каким-то сонным королевством. Несмотря на то, что в салоне было тепло, Эдди зябко поёжился. По правде говоря, на прокатном автомобиле нельзя было уезжать аж в другой штат, но Эдди надеялся, что ему как сотруднику прокатной кампании сделают поблажку. В конце концов, если он не приедет сюда сейчас — может, потом не приедет и никогда.

Эдди припарковался у дома Ричи.

Белые чистые стены, новенькая черепичная крыша, двери с окошком и занавеской, большие окна, уютный жёлтый свет в них.

Двери открыла незнакомая женщина.

— Извините, я ищу… Я, кажется… Неважно, — сконфуженно бормочет Эдди и уже собирается уходить, но его окликают.

— Вы предыдущих жильцов ищете, верно? Молодую пару?

У Эдди едва не подкашиваются ноги. Он оборачивается и смотрит на женщину совершенно ошалевшими глазами, но та так убедительно описывает внешность Ричи и его сестры, что Эдди понемногу успокаивается. Кажется, новая хозяйка дома знала о старых не так уж много.

— Да, верно, — выдаёт он, всё ещё не до конца придя в себя.

— Они тут больше не живут. От них только коробка писем осталась, хотите забрать? — едва различив, что Эдди утвердительно кивнул, женщина продолжила: — Тогда заходите в дом, сейчас не лето всё-таки. 

Эдди проходит в дом и неловко топчется в дверях, но хозяйка уходит внутрь, в комнаты, и широким движением руки зовёт его за собой. В результате Эдди оказывается усаженным в кресло перед столиком, на котором тут же оказывается чашка чая и печенье. В доме, куда Ричи никогда его не приглашал, потому что тут всегда ругались, орали и кидались предметами разной степени тяжести. Эдди с любопытством оглядывается вокруг — бесполезное занятие, наверняка тут уже давно заменили всю мебель — и вдруг слышит:

— Вы Ричард Тозиер, верно?

Ещё, похоже, тут не принято знакомиться с людьми. Новая хозяйка дома о старых не знала ничего, сама она тоже не представилась, и вот теперь…

—  _Что?_  

— Письма, — с нажимом отвечает женщина. Как будто Эдди уже успел забыть. — Тут целая стопка писем, вот, держите.

Эдди не писал Ричи писем, никогда.

 

 **Кому:**  Эдварду Каспбраку.  **От кого:**  Ричарда Тозиера.

Десятки не запечатанных и не отправленных конвертов. 

Хозяйка то ли спрашивает его о чём-то, то ли предлагает посидеть ещё, то ли вообще поёт — Эдди не слушает. Он уходит из гостей пораньше — точь-в-точь, как в тот день два года назад, когда в разгар вечеринки у Беверли он отошёл помыть руки, незаметно вышел из квартиры и уехал к себе домой.

 

**Два года назад, январь**

 

Если от чего Эдди и надо было лечить, так это от последствий гулянок, которые закатывала его мать к приезду родственников. Куча людей, шум, бардак, духота, тонны вредной еды, а главное — вопросы, когда же Эдди женится и найдёт себе работу. Ответ «никогда» спрашивающих почему-то не устраивал, но Эдди был им благодарен хотя бы за то, что они не требовали его постоянного присутствия за столом. Можно было отмазаться, сказав что-то вроде «простите, у меня приступ астмы, я умираю», «у меня простуда, проказа, холера и чума». Родственники, привыкшие выслушивать от Сони истории болезни её сына, сочувственно кивали, и Эдди до утра прятался у себя в спальне.

Так и сегодня. Рождество давно прошло, Новый год тоже, зачем в их доме собралась эта галдящая толпа, было неясно. Эдди сидел у себя в комнате и страдал. Заняться было нечем, шум мешал сосредоточиться. Первые дни каникул они с Ричи проболтали по скайпу, и это были просто божественные несколько дней. Но потом от Ричи пришла одна-единственная смс-ка: «Дома отрезали скайп». Теперь Эдди оставалось только молиться, чтобы вся эта ебатория, почему-то именуемая каникулами, поскорее закончилась.

Без Ричи было плохо.  _Очень плохо_. Эдди не знал, чего ему не хватало больше: их бомбезных обстрелов локальными шутками, которые они генерировали просто вагонами (некоторые друзья уже повеситься мечтали с их шуточного конвейера), чтения книг по ролям (у Ричи ведь был талант!) или вечеров, когда Ричи наигрывал что-то на гитаре. Эдди обожал слушать его игру. Даже несмотря на то, что иногда Ричи по приколу присочинял к подобранным аккордам слова. Время от времени Ричи выдавал что-то вроде «Мы фандомные задроты, знаем мы ключи и ноты и бодяжим супер-шоты ночи напролёт», и у Эдди от такого шла кровь из ушей. Тогда Ричи, вдоволь насмеявшись, переходил на более традиционную поэзию, к примеру, на Одена или Уитмена. 

Давным-давно стемнело, но обычно такие сборища продолжались до поздней ночи. Эдди начал подумывать о том, чтобы выйти в окно (не в _этом_  смысле, конечно, просто незаметно выбраться на улицу и пройтись до моста), как вдруг в стекло что-то ударилось. Погода стояла хорошая, ветра не было, единственным, что снаружи могло летать, был лёгкий снежок — но он-то так не стучал. Через полминуты звук повторился — более тихий, но всё равно отчётливый. Тяжело вздохнув, Эдди пошёл проверить, в чём дело.

В комнату ворвался прохладный зимний воздух. На улице, прямо под окнами, в свете фонарей стоял, мать его, Ричи Тозиер с огроменным букетом цветов. Эдди даже протёр глаза на всякий случай, потому что Ричи тут быть никоим образом не мог. Тот, однако, не исчез, а увидев открывшееся окно, радостно крикнул: «Эдди!». И улыбнулся, словно увидел восьмое чудо света.

— Блядь, — брякнул Эдди.  _Упс_. Это вышло так непоэтично, тупо и неприветливо, что ему, конечно же, стало невыносимо стыдно. Особенно когда с лица Ричи исчезла ослепительная улыбка. Эдди захотел тут же исправить ситуацию, крикнув, что он безумно рад видеть Ричи, но сделал только ещё хуже, потому что спросил: — Откуда ты тут взялся, ты же живёшь в другом штате!

— Я, чтоб тебя, приехал проверить, с хера ли ты мне не отвечаешь, ленивый пиздюк!

Эдди хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. По правде говоря, он и не думал, что на то сообщение надо было что-то отвечать. Действительно, скайп же отрезали, так зачем вместо него пользоваться телефоном? А ещё претендует на стипендию в университете, боже. Конечно, в ответ на всё это Ричи обозвал его в придачу пиздюком недогадливым. « _Я твой парень, дубина, как ты мог подумать, что я просто не хочу переписываться_?»

— А ты не мог после первого сообщения написать второе?! «Эдди, ответь»!

— Откуда мне было знать, что мой бойфренд — еблан? Я думал, у тебя что-то случилось, и поэтому ты не отвечаешь.

— Сам ты еблан, — Эдди швырнул в Ричи попавшийся под руку карандаш и даже попал. Ричи заливисто расхохотался и собрался было слепить снежок, чтобы бросить его в ответ, но в этот момент на первом этаже что-то так громко упало, что содрогнулся весь дом. Ричи и Эдди притихли.

Когда через пару минут в доме установились привычные уже шум и гам (кажется, всё-таки все живы), Эдди спросил:

— Ты правда приехал сюда ради меня?

— Нет, ради мамки твоей, — Ричи закатил глаза. — Заебал сомневаться в нас, Каспбрак. Ещё и весь настрой мне испортил, тьфу.

— Нас? Настрой? Что…

Ричи вдруг принял торжественный вид, прокашлялся, для пущей убедительности опустился на одно колено и, не опасаясь, что его могут услышать все и вся, крикнул:

— Эдвард-Спагедвард Каспбрак, ты выйдешь за меня?

Эдди показалось, что у него сердце с желудком поменялись местами. Трижды. Ричард Тозиер, самый бесячий человек в этой стране, в которого Эдди вот уже долгое время влюблён и который буквально каждым своим действием помогает Эдди выживать, сделал ему предложение. Конечно, Эдди хочет выйти за Ричи.

Но приличия есть приличия, так что ответ:

— Нет!

Ричи просиял так, словно только что выиграл миллион долларов.

— Так я могу зайти? 

— Стой!!! — заорал Эдди так, будто Ричи намеревался прыгнуть в жерло вулкана. Хотя, в принципе, оно так и было. Ричи этого окрика застыл как вкопанный. — Туда нельзя нормальным людям! Слышишь? Это же Мордор, самый что ни на есть!

— Так ты у нас, значит, принцесса в башне, охраняемой драконом? Может, мне стоит его одолеть?

Эдди представил, как Ричи вламывается в дом, полный разъярённых тёток, кузенов и кузин, возглавляемых огнедышащим драконом, и пытается проложить себе путь букетом роз. Единственное, что его в этом случае ждало, это разрывание, потрошение и испепеление. О чём Эдди Ричи и сообщил. Тот слегка запаниковал: ночевать зимой на улице или в машине не хотелось, пройти в дом не было никакой возможности, и что же ему теперь делать? Самое рациональное решение предложил Эдди. Благо второй этаж был невысоко, и на стене было за что цепляться.

— Вот в окна я ещё ни разу ни к кому не лазил! 

« _Да, зато блевал в них_ », — хотел подколоть его Эдди, но решил не ворошить это не самое приятное воспоминание, тем более в такой момент. Некоторое время Ричи просто осматривал комнату. Он ничего не говорил, но по его глазам было видно, что ему всегда было интересно увидеть это место не только с экрана ноутбука. Ричи внимательно осмотрел все книжки на полках Эдди: в основном там хранилось всякое старьё, которое он читал в раннем детстве, все взрослые книги он хранил в комнате в университете. Потом Ричи прошёлся вдоль кровати, провёл по ней ладонью, улыбнулся при виде коллекции плюшевых медведей. « _А почему медведи здесь, а книги там?_ » — « _Потому что **там**  не хватает места и для того, и для другого, а книги там пригождаются чаще_».

Эдди поймал себя на мысли, что он тоже очень хочет узнать, где живёт Ричи: в каком городе, в каком доме, в какой комнате. Он знал только, что Ричи никогда не приглашал его к себе из-за постоянных проблем и ссор в семье. В общем-то, и Эдди Ричи не приглашал по той же причине. Может, стоит как-нибудь сбежать и проехаться до соседнего штата? Ричи обрадуется до чёртиков, особенно если Эдди так же залезет к нему в окно. 

Ричи остановился возле письменного стола, окинул его беглым тёплым взглядом и наконец расстегнул куртку. Эдди присвистнул. За пазухой у Ричи обнаружилась бутылка джина.

— Эт что? На случай, если я не соглашусь?

— Так ты и не согласился. Наливать? — Ричи в шутку подхватил со стола глобус — больше ничего, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на тару, в комнате не было.

— Нет! Я хотел согласиться трезвым.

— То есть ты  _хотел_  согласиться, но всё равно сказал «нет»?

Эдди покивал головой, сделав вид, что удручён и расстроен подобным вопросом, а потом резко толкнул Ричи на кровать. Залез туда следом за ним, надавил Ричи коленом на грудь, прижимая его к матрасу. 

— Я выйду за тебя, Ричард Тозиер. И я пойду с тобой хоть на край света. 

Эдди наклонился за лёгким поцелуем, но Ричи так крепко обнял его и прижал к себе, что Эдди явно расслышал звук трещащих рёбер, притом и своих, и Ричи. А ещё через секунду Ричи немного подался бёдрами вперёд, и Эдди оставалось только надеяться, что его родственники ещё более глухие, чем кажутся на первый взгляд.

У Эдди — совершенно иррациональное чувство нереальности происходящего. Ричи в его спальне, в его кровати —  _настоящий_  Ричи — смотрится так непривычно, так — другого слова и не подобрать — странно, но так уместно и так красиво, что Эдди всеми способами хочет убедиться, что это реально. Он целует каждый миллиметр тела Ричи, касается его везде, где может дотянуться, и Ричи одной рукой просто зажимает себе рот, сдерживая стоны, а второй — поддерживает Эдди, пока тот двигается, скользит вверх и вниз. Насаживаясь на член Ричи, Эдди чувствует себя где-то на вершине мира, и, ёбтвоюмать, Ричи уржался бы с этой ассоциации. Ричи кончает первым, снова обломав весь намечающийся синхрон.

Потом Эдди лежал, устроив голову на груди Ричи, а пальцами выводя узоры у него на рёбрах — Ричи не боялся щекотки. Зато кое-чего он всё-таки боялся, потому что вдруг нарушил уютную тишину и сказал:

— Моя мама наверняка скажет что-то про то, что это грех и мы с тобой будем гореть в аду. Разве Иисус что-то говорил про гомосексуалов?

— Ничего не говорил. Ему вообще был всё равно, а про него кучу бреда насочиняли, простите.

— Ты богохоульник просто уровня…. бог!

— Да нет, ты меня переплюнул. И вообще, с чего нам слушать мнение людей, чьи логика, проницательность, здравый смысл и эстетические ценности находятся в жопе? — поинтересовался Эдди. 

— Зато хоть что-то у них, чёртовых неудачников, в жопе.

— Ричи!!! — Эдди врезал ему подушкой, но сам не смог сдержать смех. — Что у нас сегодня за шутки такие, ужас!

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что до этого они у нас были нормальные?

Вслед за подушкой в Ричи прилетел плюшевый медведь. Ричи, конечно, решил дать сдачи, в итоге через пять минут вся комната Эдди превратилась в какое-то медвежье побоище. Одна из игрушек опрокинула так и не открытую бутылку джина, та упала на бок и, по счастью, даже уцелела, но громыхнуло так, что у Эдди чуть не отвалились уши. И разумеется, на лестнице тут же послышались тяжёлые шаги. 

Эдди чуть не умер прямо на месте, но успел сориентироваться. Быстро щёлкнув по выключателю, он сильно надавил Ричи на макушку, пихая того под одеялку и для надёжности заваливая подушками. Может, в темноте бардак в его кровати будет выглядеть естественным? Вот если мать догадается включить свет… Лучше об этом не думать. 

Соня открыла дверь, окинула взглядом комнату, постояла в дверях пару минут и молча удалилась. Эдди и Ричи облегчённо вздохнули. Ричи вылез из постели, включил свет и начал одеваться. Оба никак это не прокомментировали — и так было ясно, что Ричи не может остаться тут надолго, он и без того уже порядком задержался. Несмотря на всё это, Эдди едва сдерживал слёзы. Сейчас Ричи уедет, а ему ещё неделю жить и деградировать одному в этом аду.

— Это ведь не из-за меня? — расстроенно спросил Эдди. — Скайп отрезали?

— Нет! — уверил его Ричи, ловко открывая бутылку джина, делая изрядный глоток и прямо с бутылкой залезая на окно.

— Ты никому обо мне не рассказал?

— Рассказал. Что ты мой лучший друг, — пожал плечами Ричи. И, уже свесив ноги с той стороны подоконника, перед самым прыжком, лукаво добавил: — С которым я не могу расстаться дольше, чем на два часа. Скоро увидимся, Спагетти, и я жду от тебя чёртовых эсэмэсок, нам надо обсудить количество гостей. 

**Четыре года назад, июнь**

 

Эдди мог с полным правом заявить, что эта сессия была самой кошмарной из всех.

Серьёзно, ещё одна такая сессия — и по нему будут поминки справлять. По правде говоря, он был готов заказать самому себе гроб уже сейчас. Сам заказывай, сам в него ложись, и сам же свечку ставь.

Мало того, что триста зачётов и тридцать экзаменов (в каждом двести билетов по двадцать вопросов) не оставляли времени даже поесть, не то что поспать, так ещё и полмесяца стояла отвратительная погода, из-за чего у Эдди повысилось давление, случилась перманентная мигрень, потом он простыл, астма обострилась, а под конец он и вовсе начал подозревать у себя туберкулёз.

Кажется, Эдди могут дать Оскар за то, что он выглядит не так, словно вот-вот рассыплется на куски. Посмертно. 

Нервы у Эдди были постоянно расшатаны. Перед одним из зачётов его письменную работу столько мурыжили и браковали, словно он был распоследним двоечником. В один из дней ему пришлось полчаса прятаться в туалете, потому что он самым ужасным образом разревелся посреди коридора. Позорище. А к одному из экзаменов пришлось готовиться сутки без перерыва. Эдди просто просидел за книгами всю ночь и с утра пошёл сдавать. В результате к обеду он чувствовал себя конченым неврастеником: пальцы правой руки дрожали, глаз дёргался, голова гудела, как колокол. Он мог бы написать руководство «Как в 19 почувствовать себя на 91». 

В последние пару дней распогодилось. Эдди не знал, к счастью или к сожалению — он всё равно не выходил на улицу. В последние месяцы он туда вообще редко выходил. Во время семестра он ещё успевал бегать в кино и театры, но во время сессии это оказывалось практически невозможным. 

Большинство его одногруппников выглядели так же, как Эдди: с тёмными кругами под глазами, похудевшие и раздавленные. Большинство. Но не все — шайка Генри Бауэрса цвела и пахла.

На учёбу они забили примерно в начале первого курса, но в списках учащихся как-то по-прежнему держались, заставляя страдать и самих учащихся, и преподавателей. А ещё они любили подоставать Эдди и его друзей — Билла, Беверли, Бена и Майка. Подколки и угрозы в свой адрес Эдди по большей части игнорировал, но вот за друзей, особенно за Билла, хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Билл Эдди нравился. Нет,  _очень_  нравился, с самого первого курса. Умный, симпатичный, понимающий, Билл бы очарователен. К тому же Эдди подозревал, что он сам ему небезразличен.

А вот банду Генри хотелось испепелить. Генри и Патрик были кончеными отморозками, Вик — тот ещё казался не совсем безнадёжным, хотя у Эдди, конечно, не было никакого желания наставлять его на пусть истинный. Но самым мерзким из них был Ричи-мать-его-Тозиер.

Такой концентрации пошлости и вульгарности Эдди не встречал ещё нигде и никогда. Каждая шуточка Ричи (уж на что Эдди старался с ним не пересекаться — и то выслушал их предостаточно) непременно скатывалась к членам, а его манера смеяться и показывать всем по всякому поводу средний палец вгоняла Эдди в отчаяние и депрессию. На общих лекциях Ричи — он был с соседнего потока — появлялся постольку-поскольку, про магистратуру отзывался презрительно, выстёбывал Эдди за его «задротство», целей в жизни не имел, и каковую ценность он представляет для общества, Эдди было неясно. Сплошной вред же.

За день до отъезда домой Эдди наконец добрался до чемоданов — ничего ещё не было собрано, вещи кучами валялись по всей комнате. Погода стояла распрекрасная, окно было открыто нараспашку, из него летел яркий запах розовых кустов. Эдди жил на первом этаже общежития — спасибо маме, которая летом перед первым курсом держала его дома подольше и за это время все нормальные комнаты заселили. Окно выходило в густой сад, но это не спасало ни от шума, ни тем более от любителей срезать через этот самый сад свой путь по кампусу.

Эдди как раз упаковывал последнюю стопку конспектов, когда откуда-то неподалёку раздался голос Генри. И всех остальных из его компании. И ещё все они явно были подвыпившими. Видимо, уже успели накатить в честь «экватора». Эдди подошёл к окну, чтобы закрыть его — и тут же пожалел об этом. Лучше было залезть под кровать или в шкаф или выйти в коридор и прятаться там. Потому что выруливший из-за угла Ричи тут же заметил Эдди, растянул губы в отвратительной ухмылке и направился прямиком к нему. 

« _По крайней мере, он не зайдёт в комнату через окно_ », — подумал Эдди. И в этот же момент Ричи Тозиер перегнулся через подоконник, и с омерзительными звуками его стошнило прямо Эдди на ковёр.

Эдди, едва-едва свыкшемуся с мыслью, что он всё-таки пережил этот учебный год, снова захотелось умереть. Потому что такого он пережить не мог. Это было низко, бесчеловечно и в буквальном смысле тошнотворно. По-быстрому вытерев рот рукавом, Ричи выпрямился, бросил на Эдди едва ли осмысленный взгляд, пробубнил, кажется: «Прости за беспорядок, Спагетти», и ретировался, сопровождаемый гоготом друзей.

Когда через пять минут в комнату вошёл Билл, Эдди всё ещё стоял в прострации, тупо уставившись на пятна на ковре. 

— Ч-что т-т-тут произошло?! 

Эдди не отвечал. Не мог. Его била мелкая дрожь, в глазах стояли слёзы, и его самого тошнило. Билл подошёл и обнял Эдди со спины, ласково и успокаивающе погладил по плечу. Не помогло. Эдди всё равно не выдержал. Не разревелся, конечно, нет, но еле успел добежать до туалета, прежде чем его вырвало. Стошнило от Ричи Тозиера в буквальном смысле слова. Господи. 

Когда Эдди вернулся к себе, Билл ещё был там. Зато никаких пятен на ковре уже не было. Эдди указал на то место, где совсем недавно красовались мерзкие коричневые разводы, и спросил Билла:

— Когда успела прийти уборщица? 

— Н-никто н-не п-п-приходил, Эдди.

— Как? То есть — ты сам это всё убрал? Ты в своём уме, Билл?! — Эдди едва не верещал ультразвуком, в таком он был ужасе. Билл в ответ всего лишь пожал плечами с видом «Мне не сложно» или «Я же не такой заёбанный, как ты, переживу». И вообще-то в этот момент Эдди, по идее, должен был броситься на Билла с объятиями и поцелуями и сказать, что он хочет быть с ним до конца дней своих и в горе и в радости, но… какого хрена, блядь?!

В любом случае, Билл уже направлялся к двери. Перед тем как выйти, он повернулся к Эдди и сказал:

— З-знаешь, мне т-т-тут вспомнилась одна ф-фраза, которую м-можно отнести именно к-к Ричи.

— Какая? Мастер скоростного спуска на социальное дно?!

— Нет, не суди человека по его внешности. 

Когда Билл ушёл, Эдди хватило только на то, чтобы проверить время завтрашнего вылета и добрести до кровати. После чего он рухнул лицом в подушку и вырубился. 

Проснулся он как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть собрать остатки вещей и доехать до аэропорта. И заметить лежащий — или сидящий? — на окне маленький презент. Это был небольшой плюшевый медведь. На не срезанной этикетке было аккуратно выведено: « _С искренними извинениями, самому очаровательному мальчику колледжа. Р.Т_.» Сперва Эдди хотел отправить игрушку в дальний полёт в окно (блядь, теперь вообще всё время придётся жить с открытым окном! Повезло ещё, что с утра тут оказался медведь, а не сам Тозиер, например), но задумался. Плюшевый мишка ведь не виноват, что купивший его человек — уёбок? Тем более что Эдди всегда нравились такие медведи. И вообще, он уже давно хотел начать их коллекционировать.

Первого медведя в своей коллекции Эдди назвал Себастьяном. [5] 

**  
Два года назад, май**

 

Эдди обожал май. Да, даже несмотря на то, что впереди светила, но не грела летняя сессия. В мае было не жарко, не пыльно, не сухо, в мае всё вокруг цвело и благоухало. Даже сам Эдди расцвёл, если верить словам друзей. А друзья не уставали до пяти раз на дню повторять ему, что он весь светится, сияет, цветёт и выглядит до ужаса счастливым. В общем-то, Эдди верил. Приглядываясь к своему отражению в зеркале, он действительно замечал произошедшие с ним изменения. Предчувствующий скорый выпуск и переезд, да ещё и влюблённый, он выглядел посвежевшим — во всяком случае, его тёмные круги под глазами, с которыми он мог бы выиграть мировое первенство среди невыспавшихся, наконец исчезли.

И всё это притом, что с друзьями теперь Эдди виделся гораздо реже. Он даже с Ричи стал реже видеться. Тот уже несколько месяцев играл в рок-группе и очень часто пропадал на репетициях. Эдди же зарывался в библиотеке — выпускные экзамены неумолимо приближались. Из-за такой большой занятости, их общение часто сводилось к смс-перепискам. Эдди эти переписки обожал: в последнее время их с Ричи способность синхронно выдавать одни и те же мысли просто зашкаливала, а локальные шутки, понятные только им двоим, появлялись с какой-то дикой частотой. Время от времени Эдди даже перечитывал такие переписки, к примеру, когда стоял в очереди или спускался в метро. 

Конечно, они продолжали всё так же поддерживать друг друга. Эдди время от времени успевал прибегать на студию к Ричи, иногда он встречал его после репетиций — то же самое делал Ричи, всё зависело от того, кто в этот день раньше освобождался.

В основном Ричи репетировал с обеда и до вечера, но изредка у него случались репетиции и в утренние часы. Один раз в такой день он ушёл раньше Эдди и, придя на студию, написал ему сообщение: «Доброе утро, Спагетти. У меня очень ранняя репетиция, но я решил, что с утра тебе будет приятно получить фотку кота».

К сообщению действительно была прикреплена фотография кота. Эдди улыбнулся, глядя на неё, и написал в ответ: «Спасибо, Ричи, утренняя милота — это то, что надо. Потому что, например, стояк с утра — это слишком жестоко». Это оказалось очень опрометчивым, потому что Ричи не упустил случая сделать гадость. «А вообще что это я. СТРАДАЙ», — к тексту прилагалось селфи Ричи, которое он сделал с утра при походе в душ. Замечательно.

 

 **Э:** «Ричи, ты охерел? Мне что теперь делать с этим?»

 **Р:** «Подрочи»

 **Э:** «У меня и так уже синдром хронической дрочки с этими твоими заскоками!» 

По вечерам Ричи продолжал гонять Эдди по всем экзаменационным темам. Особенно он любил гонять его по датам. Не потому, что они были как-то особо сильно нужны — не сильнее, чем вся остальная фактология — просто для их повторения у Ричи и Эдди был свой особый ритуал. 

Как им однажды вдруг удалось выяснить, их кровать очень — даже слишком — хорошо пружинила. Естественно Ричи не преминул тут же забраться на кровать с ногами и попрыгать и пришёл в неописуемый восторг. И вот каждые пару вечеров они залезали на кровать, наладить ритм было делом техники — и вот уже Ричи приземляется, позволяя Эдди взлететь, Ричи летит вверх, а Эдди вниз, и на весь блок раздаются ритмичные выкрики:

— «Собор Парижской Богоматери»! 

— Восемьсот тридцать первый!

— «Кандид»!

— Семьсот пятьдесят девятый!

— «Улисс»!

— Девятьсот двадцать второй! 

— «Айвенго»!

— Восемьсот девятнадцатый!

— «Жерминаль»!

— Восемьсот восемьдесят пятый!

— «Процесс»!

— Девятьсот двадцать пятый!

— «Сид»!

— Шестьсот тридцать седьмой!

— «Таинственная история Билли Миллигана»!

— На какой скорости ты, чёрт побери, это выговорил!

— Год!

— Девятьсот восемьдесят первый!

— «Слепые»!

— Восемьсот девяностый!

— «Обручённые»!

— Восемьсот двадцать седьмой!

— Слепые обручённые!

— Блядь, Ричи!

 

Иногда, конечно, им бывало не так весело — а впрочем, всё равно весело.

— Ричи, я не могу подобрать пример из художественной литературы в новом эссе!

— Эдди, это же ты трахаешься с текстами романов, а не я.

— Что?!

— Сам знаешь — что. [6] 

— Будто ты этого не делаешь. Ты самый образованный из всех, кого я знаю, по-моему. Включая Билла.

— Вот, а раньше не верил.

— Ты тоже раньше не верил, что я смотрю «Звёздные войны» и читаю комиксы. Блин, я, кажется, пример нашёл. Спасибо, Ричи. 

 

Чем ещё хорош май?

— Эдди, ты пойдёшь со мной на выпускной бал?

Выпускного бала все ждали больше, чем собственного дня рождения, или Рождества, или вручения дипломов. Выпускной бал был Событием. Ещё за несколько месяцев до него (а кто-то — и с самого начала выпускного курса) все начинали подыскивать себе пару. Чем раньше подыщешь — тем больше будет времени на то, чтобы набраться смелости и пригласить. Не меньший ажиотаж стоял вокруг нарядов. Или музыки. Или украшения зала. Или угощений. Старосты и преподаватели сбивались с ног, стараясь организовать крутую тематическую вечеринку.

У Ричи и Эдди не было проблем ни с выбором партнёра, ни с приглашением. Наверное, именно из-за этого они и вляпались в другие проблемы, а если точнее, преподаватель по истории рассадил их в разные концы класса за то, что однажды Ричи додумался поцеловать Эдди взасос прямо на лекции. Эдди долго пытался выпытать у него, зачем ему нужно было так себя подставлять, но Ричи лишь загадочно улыбался и молчал. Легче от этой загадочной улыбки никому не стало, сидеть в разных углах было одиноко и уныло. Но когда в один из дней преподаватель вышел и не возвращался минут пятнадцать, Ричи решил, что расстояние не помеха и доорался до Эдди через всю четыре ряда парт. Эдди подумывал было подойти и ответить культурно, а там, может, и остаться сидеть рядом с Ричи, глядишь, препод и не заметит… Но потом решил, что ему слишком лень, поэтому заорал в обратную сторону:

— К тому времени мы уже будем женаты, конечно, я пойду с тобой на выпускной бал!

— Приходите к нам на бал — на бал грустных ебал!

— Да, и на этом балу я буду Королём грустных ебал! 

Прекрасно звучит. Король грустных ебал — и от этого они становились весёлыми.

Из всех тридцати человек, находившихся в аудитории, с такой донной шутки могли заржать только двое. Точнее, четверо, просто Билл и Беверли делали это тихо и незаметно, а Ричи должен был быть уверен, что Эдди слышит его смех на том конце.

Ну и конечно, май был самым лучшим временем для свадьбы. 

 

 **Р** : «Блядь, Эдди, я не пойду на собственную свадьбу в галстуке-бабочке!»

 **Э** : «А кто сказал, что пойдёшь?»

 **Р** : «Беверли! Она это нам обоим предлагает»

 **Э** : «Пусть Биллу подобную дичь втирает, а лично я вообще намерен пойти в галстуке Рейвенкло» 

 

 **Э** : «По сколько ящиков алкоголя мы должны взять на каждого?»

 **Р** : «По одному на каждого из гостей»

 **Р** : «И по десять — на нас с тобой АХАХАХАХА»

 **Р** : «Гспд, Эдди, как мы будем лечить наш алкоголизм?»

 

 **Р** : «Эдди. Ты уверен, что нам стоит делать фотосессию В ЭТОМ парке? Я сейчас здесь. Куда мы тут посадим гостей? Их же много!»

 **Э** : «Я не знаю, Ричи»

 **Э** : «Ричи»

 **Э** : «Что за хрень в бутылке на верхней полке?»

 **Р** : «Обскур» 

 **Э** : «Ты научился разливать обскуров по бутылкам?»

 **Р** : «Да»

 **Э** : «Они получаются из обскурантов?»

 **Р** : «Да»

 **Э** : «Среди наших гостей таких куча, пусти их на бухло»

 

В один из выходных Эдди заглянул к Биллу, чтобы спросить его:

— Ты будешь моим шафером?

Поначалу Билл даже не нашёл, что ответить. Конечно, он согласился, но новость о свадьбе Ричи и Эдди шокировала всех их знакомых. Спокойнее всех, как ни странно, отреагировал Стэн. Точнее, весь его вид говорил что-то вроде: «Так, а что ещё с вас взять, двух идиотов». Билл, Бен и Беверли дружно перекосились, но потом, разумеется, успокоились и поздравили. Майк сказал: «Я понимаю, это только твоё дело, Эдди, нооо…» Всё-таки, несмотря на то, что Ричи уже давным-давно не вёл себя, как мудак, друзьям Эдди он не особо нравился. 

Зато Эдди ждал не дождался, чтобы как следует познакомиться с новыми коллегами Ричи, с которыми он до сих пор пересекался только мельком и в общении дальше приветствий не заходил. Сам Ричи отзывался о них очень хорошо. С репетиций он приходил жутко довольный, Эдди не видел его таким… практически никогда не видел. Поэтому Эдди хотел сказать им отдельное спасибо за то, что дали ему  _такого_  Ричи. 

И конечно, самому Ричи Эдди тоже хотел высказать благодарность. Перед всеми гостями, всеми родственниками, друзьями, врагами, да хоть перед всем миром. В общем-то, Эдди уже высказывал её, и не раз, и не два — он хвалил Ричи по сто раз на дню. А тот его — по тысячу. И из-за этого Эдди всё ещё казалось, что Ричи считает себя то ли недостойным, то ли виноватым. Он хотел это исправить. 

Буквально за пару недель до церемонии Ричи и Эдди должны были ехать забирать кольца. Они с Ричи договорились встретиться на месте в три часа, и Эдди был уже в пути, когда получил сообщение, что Ричи задержится на репетиции и сможет подъехать только к пяти. Эдди не расстроился. Он просто зашёл в сквер недалеко от ювелирного и начал репетировать свою речь.

 

_Ричард Тозиер_

_Когда я только встретил тебя_

_Ты был никчёмным, жалким, отвратительным неудачником_

_Ты был мастером скоростного спуска на социальное дно_

_Ты был грёбаным Себастьяном Флайтом, чтоб тебя_

_Прошло не так много времени_

_И тогда_

_Потому что я решил послушаться моего лучшего друга_

_Я понял, кажется, что_  

В пять вечера от Ричи пришла смс-ка, что он подъедет к семи. Эдди немного напрягся. Он мог бы уже забрать эти несчастные кольца и поехать к Ричи на студию, а не торчать тут одному. Но раз Ричи просит ждать до семи, значит, Эдди будет ждать до семи.

 

_Потому что ты самый умный_

_Самый образованный_

_Самая интересная личность из всех, что я знаю_

_Потому что ты сильный_

_Потому что всякий раз ты открывался с новой неожиданной стороны_

_Господи, ну и бардак, соберись, Эдс_

_Потому что ты столько добивался меня, что успел напрочь заколебать_

_Потому что с тобой я перестал быть никчёмным, жалким, отвратительным неудачником_

_Потому что ты готов пойти со мной на край света_  
  
Ричи так и не появился: ни к семи, ни к восьми, ни к девяти вечера.   
  
**Часть 3. Малая**

**Два года назад, август**

 

Эдди просыпается от звука телефонного звонка. Обычно он засыпал, положив телефон поближе к себе — на прикроватную тумбочку или, за неимением таковой, прямо на пол рядом с кроватью. Но квартира была большой — возможно даже слишком большой, — поэтому вчера вечером Эдди вообще не смог найти бедный телефон, и теперь тот трезвонил откуда-то с другого конца комнаты.

Проклиная весь белый свет, Эдди выбрался из постели и побрёл на источник звука, спотыкаясь обо все попадающиеся предметы. Таковых было много. Притом, что Эдди заехал на эту квартиру почти три месяца назад, по всему полу до сих пор валялись коробки, пакеты, стопки книг, временами даже одежда. Компьютерный стол сиротливо покоился в углу в виде стопки разобранных досок. Ноутбук в это время жил на низком журнальном столике, оставшемся тут от предыдущих жильцов. Собственно, это вообще был почти единственный предмет мебели в квартире, не считая огроменной кровати и кухонных шкафчиков. В довершение всего, вместе с ноутбуком на столике жила гора фантиков, яблочных обглодков и грязных чашек. Если в июле Эдди ещё пытался бороться с бардаком, протирать пыль, проветривать, то в последний месяц он абсолютно на это плюнул.

В последний месяц Эдди практически всё время спал. 

И никакие мысли о заразе, астме и головной боли, которые светили ему от проживания в таких условиях, не заставят его перестать спать. Вообще ничего не заставит. Разве что… 

— Алло, — устало произносит Эдди, извлекая телефон из-под стопки тетрадок. 

— Эдди, это ты? Это Ричи. Мы можем поговорить?

Послезавтра Ричи и Эдди должны пойти на вечеринку к Биллу и Бев, куда приглашён весь «Клуб Неудачников» в полном составе. А ещё через два дня у Эдди начинаются занятия в магистратуре. Они с Ричи не виделись уже три месяца. Не просто не виделись — вообще никак не контактировали. Ричи не звонил, не писал, не спрашивал, как Эдди сдаёт вступительные экзамены, не интересовался, жив ли он вообще. А теперь вот позвонил и по ходу решил высказаться за все эти три месяца.

Эдди тяжело вздохнул, надеясь, что этот всхлип не будет слышно на том конце. Несмотря на то, что Ричи говорил сбивчиво и путано и вообще нагородил тонну непонятного бреда, воспринять который человек в здравом уме вряд ли сумел бы, уловить самую суть Эдди удалось.

— Эдди, ты что, плачешь? — кажется, Ричи усмехается.

— Вовсе нет, с чего бы мне это делать. Так ты приедешь? — отчаянно, безнадёжно, но на всякий случай уточняет Эдди.

— Нет. 

Эдди сбрасывает звонок и направляется в ванную. Надо умыться, а потом убраться в этом чёртовом свинарнике. И нет, он не плакал, просто ему попало в глаз «Я не могу расстаться с тобой дольше, чем на два часа». 

  
**Четыре года назад, декабрь**

 

Эдди вышел из библиотеки за час до закрытия, чтобы вернуться в общежитие пораньше и успеть дочитать литературу на завтра. Уже давно стемнело, погода стояла достаточно холодная, и торчать на остановке дольше десяти-пятнадцати минут не хотелось.

Когда через час не подошёл ни один нужный автобус, Эдди околел, проклял всех работников автобусных парков и подумал, что проще было всё же досидеть до закрытия библиотеки, потому что сэкономленный час в итоге всё равно потрачен впустую. Дай боже, если в ближайшее время автобус всё-таки придёт.

В библиотеке гасили свет, большое здание, а вместе с ним и весь квартал, погружались во тьму. Эдди стоял на остановке в гордом одиночестве и в такой атмосфере чувствовал себя мало того, что неуютно, так ещё и тоскливо.  _Унылая учёба, унылый университет, унылая библиотека, унылые летние каникулы, унылое всё, блин_. Ещё и спать хочется. И есть. И простуда не за горами.

Из библиотеки вышли несколько человек. Почти все они направились к припаркованным у здания машинам, но одна фигура отделилась от общей группы и пошла на остановку. Ричи стало ещё тоскливее. Наверняка студент, и наверняка он поедет вместе с Эдди до общежития и завяжет какой-нибудь дурацкий разговор. Кто вообще придумал построить библиотеку на противоположном от университета конце города? [7]

Когда же студент приблизился, и Эдди смог его разглядеть, ему чуть плохо не сделалось. 

Перед ним стоял Ричи Тозиер собственной персоной. Блядский Ричи Тозиер, не так уж и давно испортивший Эдди настроение, нервы, ковёр, отношения с Биллом и прочая, и прочая. Эдди с ним не то что в одном автобусе — на одной планете находиться не хотел. За прошедшие полгода Ричи с Эдди практически не пересекались. То ли Тозиер что-то припоминал (Эдди тогда почему-то не сомневался, что Ричи был в дюпелину, но медведя-то он принёс) и ему было неловко, то ли просто к третьему курсу у него и у его дружков поубавилось гонора, но он очень редко попадался Эдди на глаза. Что не отменяло того факта, что Эдди его по-прежнему не выносил.

— Каспбрак? Здорово. 

Вот так вот запросто?

— Вечер добрый. Какими судьбами в таком месте, Тозиер? 

— Еду домой из библиотеки. Писал эссе по эстетике. Тебя это удивляет? Думал, я не умею читать, да? — увидев вопрос на лице Эдди, Ричи ответил: — Всё просто, Эдди-спагетти. Мы сдавали одни и те же экзамены, так что да, я неплохо разбираюсь в литературе. И извини за твой ковёр. 

С этими словами Ричи отошёл от Эдди и встал с видом, что продолжать разговор больше не намерен. Не больно-то и хотелось, конечно.

В таком напряжённом молчании прошло полчаса. Автобуса всё ещё не было. Эдди уже почти уверился, что они сегодня вообще не ходят, и пора бы уже выдвигаться в сторону ближайшего метро. Ричи нервно расхаживал туда-сюда, и от него начинало понемногу рябить в глазах. Эдди уже хотел сделать ему замечание, как вдруг Ричи остановился и выпалил:

— Что, блин, надо сделать, чтобы ебучий автобус наконец приехал? Споткнуться и упасть?

— Чтобы за тобой приехал «Ночной рыцарь»? — улыбнулся Эдди.

— Ты что, читал «Гарри Поттера»? — Ричи уставился на Эдди, как будто у того выросли оленьи рога.

— А почему ты удивлён?

— Может, ты ещё и «Властелина колец» читал?

— Разумеется, я читал «Властелина колец», — поморщился Эдди. — И смотрел. И «Хоббита» тоже. Перед тобой единственный человек в этой стране, кто не чморит Тауриэль.

— Не единственный. А удивлён я потому, что ты всегда казался мне таким… ну…

— Заучкой? Да, ты прав, но фандомному задротству это никак не мешает. Даже наоборот.

— Например? 

— На первом курсе я поспорил, что выучу все балроговы имена всех семерых балроговых сыновей Феанора, если сдам словообразование на пять.

— А ты с какого факультета? Ну, в Хогвартсе, я имею в виду, — Эдди готов был поклясться, что в глазах Ричи зажёгся неподдельный интерес — к нему, к Эдди. Да и он сам был порядком удивлён: интересные разговорчики с Ричи Тозиером, вот это да.

— Рейвенкло. 

— Оно и видно, блин. Фандомный задрот? Серьёзно?

— Выкуси. 

— Давай поспорим.

— На сыновей Феанора или синдаринский словарь? 

— Нет, на щелбаны. Я говорю тебе название фандома. Если ты хорошо с ним знаком — мне полагается щелбан. Если не знаком — то тебе.

— Идёт, — отрезал Эдди. Ему было интересно, он даже начал чувствовать всё возрастающий азарт от происходящего.

В итоге Ричи словил девятнадцать щелбанов. Эдди ликовал. Он всегда мечтал блеснуть перед кем-нибудь репутацией гика, а не школьного, блядь, зубрилки. 

А автобуса всё не было. Кажется, Ричи уже тоже начал замерзать, судя по тому, как он слегка приплясывал. Вдруг Ричи тихонько пропел: 

— Никак флюгарка-петушок хвост на ветру не мог поднять; «Что так нежарко?» — петушок живой никак не мог понять. 

Эдди так от такого опешил, что аж продолжил петь за Ричи на какой-то совершенно непонятный и дохлый мотивчик:

— «Жизнь — дрянь!» — воскликнул жестяной.

— «Всё тлен!» — откликнулся живой.

— И стали вместе жизнь ругать, [8] — закончили Ричи и Эдди дружным хором. 

Эдди чувствовал, как его мир трещит и шуршит — не как будто он ломается или рушится, а как будто с него снимают оболочку из фольги, делая чистым, незамутнённым и доступным свету. Бывает же такое, что ты торчишь зимой ночью на неработающей остановке со своим врагом и договариваешь с ним друг за другом строчки стихотворения Толкина. Честно говоря, Эдди готов был вот-вот услышать ангельский хор, дающий ему благословление на достижение мировой гармонии.

Но вместо этого он услышал хохот Ричи Тозиера — громкий и мелодичный. Эдди непонимающе уставился на Ричи. Тот спросил:

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь смеёшься? 

— Да, — разозлился Эдди. Во-первых, он тут был занят постижением устройства Вселенной, и ему так нагло помешали. Во-вторых, ещё он Тозиера не спрашивал, где и когда ему смеяться, — но только когда говорят что-то смешное.

— Так ты смейся, блядь, тогда смешно будет.

Эдди глупо захлопал глазами, понимая, что вроде как он услышал какой-то бред. Но через секунду он разразился таким убийственным оглушающим ржачем, что не мог остановиться ещё минут десять. 

 

Автобус прикатил через полтора часа и очень удивился, найдя в такое время на такой остановке двух парней, да ещё и угорающих, как гиены, над какой-то грудой бумажек. Эдди тоже, найдя здесь сам себя, очень удивился бы — в очередной раз. Но выяснилось, что если начать играть в чепуху с Ричи Тозиером ночью зимой на остановке, то забудешь и об унылой учёбе, и об унылых летних каникулах, которые вообще уже давным-давно пора забыть, и даже о пятнах на ковре.

Как там говорил Билл? Не суди Ричи, когда его тошнит в твоё окно, а суди, когда он проявляет просто охрененную эрудицию и не менее охрененное чувство юмора. Эдди, пожалуй, так и поступит.

 

**Два года назад, май**

— Эдс? В-в ч-чём дело? На тебе лица нет!

— Ричи не отвечает, — Эдди запыхался, с него градом лился пот, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, лицо было бледнее, чем у мертвеца. 

— К-кому?

— Мне не отвечает, Билл! На звонки, сообщения, в скайпе, в соцсетях, вообще!

Когда Ричи не появился в ювелирном магазине в девять вечера — время закрытия — Эдди порядком занервничал. Он поехал к Ричи на студию, также успев туда перед самым закрытием, но там узнал, что Ричи ушёл с работы в шесть вечера. Тогда Эдди вернулся в общежитие, где ему сказали, что Ричи тут не появлялся с утра. Стало по-настоящему жутко. Эдди не спал практически всю ночь, вскакивая от любого малейшего шороха: а вдруг это Ричи вернулся? Но Ричи к утру так и не пришёл.

На следующий день они с Биллом решили всё же пойти в полицию, и в этот же день случайно —  _случайно, блядь_  — встретили Ричи  _в том самом_ переулке. Он сидел на ступенях узкого высокого кирпичного дома и курил. Эдди перепугался ещё сильнее: чтобы Ричи курил — да сроду такого не было. Эдди присел рядом с ним, мягко позвал его по имени и спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке.

— Я в порядке Эдди, — равнодушно ответил Ричи, затягиваясь, и глядя куда-то в сторону. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего не случилось.

Но что-то определённо случилось. И Эдди, скорее всего, знал — что.

 

Домой Ричи вернулся без всяких возражений. На следующий день он слёг с температурой. Болезнь оказалась настолько тяжёлой, что даже через неделю состояние Ричи практически не улучшилось. Все эти дни Эдди провёл, сидя то у его постели, то у телефона. 

Отменил бронь в ресторане. Расторг контракт с фотографом. Аннулировал заказ обручальных колец. Гостей взяли на себя Беверли и Билл. Где-то там ещё, кажется, было их с Ричи заявление о регистрации брака, но Эдди об этом уже практически не думал. 

Примерно за неделю до выпускного бала Ричи пошёл на поправку. В один из предбальных дней он вышел из спальни и наблюдал, как Эдди гладит свои новые, купленные к балу, брюки (в сто сороковой раз, если честно — это было хорошее средство от нервов). Тут Эдди решился спросить:

— Ты же видел желтоглазого клоуна в белом костюме?

— Да, а ты? — ответил вопросом Ричи. Эдди, пожалуй, даже был рад, что Ричи наконец об этом заговорил. Всё же ему хотелось знать, что вообще вокруг происходит и почему оно так.

— Видел.

— Почему раньше не сказал?

— Сначала я испугался Генри, а когда ты с ним разобрался, клоун уже исчез. Я подумал, что это была галлюцинация.

— Галлюцинация, значит. Хорошо.

 

Когда на следующий день Эдди вернулся из магазина, Ричи в их комнате не было. Эдди пришлось обежать всё общежитие, чтобы выяснить, что Ричи переехал обратно в свою старую комнату, которая почему-то все эти месяцы не была заселена. Выходить Ричи отказался, впускать Эдди — тоже.

 

На выпускной бал Эдди удалось пройти — или вернее будет сказать, прокрасться — незамеченным. Хотя кто бы его заметил? Никому не было дела до очередного одинокого выпускника — тут таких пруд пруди, сами ведь виноваты, надо было озаботиться приглашением партнёра раньше. С краю помещения вечеринка, именуемая балом, протекала вполне себе тихо и мирно. Но чем ближе к центру, тем сильнее росла степень вакханалии. Эдди специально шёл через самый центр — надеялся, что, может, его там затопчут. Но по какому-то досадному недоразумению этого удалось избежать. Эдди пересёк весь зал, и в итоге сам и не понял, зачем это делал. Кажется, ему нужно было такое бесцельное хождение среди толпы. Чтобы чувствовать себя совсем омерзительно.

Эдди вышел из зала в тихий коридор, ведущий в другое крыло здания, и хотел пройти по нему, чтобы попасть в зимний сад. Но через несколько метров он наткнулся на двух выпускников, они стояли у стены и целовались так, будто не видели друг друга триста лет по воле жестоких родителей. Эдди понял, что он явно помешает им своим присутствием, если попытается пройти мимо. Впрочем, тот парень, что был прижат к стенке, всё равно заметил Эдди, внезапно сильно оттолкнул своего возлюбленного и на редкость шустро прошмыгнул обратно в зал.

Эдди сделал пару шагов вперёд — теперь-то уже можно спокойно пройти? Но тут тот, другой, парень повернулся к нему лицом, и Эдди чуть не осел на пол. Потому что перед ним стоял Ричи-сучий-потрох-Тозиер. Оба застыли как вкопанные. Эдди думал, что, наверное, стоит наорать на Ричи, закатить сцену, пристукнуть его лопатой и закопать в зимнем саду. Но вместо этого он просто стоял и молчал. Ричи тоже не двигался, и лицо его выражало абсолютную бесстрастность. Наверное, они бы просто молча разошлись, как незнакомцы, но тут их окликнул женский голос:

— Ричи, Эдди, вот и вы!

С другого конца коридора к ним спешила Беверли. Они поприветствовали её — хором, разумеется.

— Подойдите сюда, ребята. Мне нужна ваша помощь. — В руках у Беверли блестел фотоаппарат. — Я делаю фотографии для альбома, и мне кажется, что вас нужно сфотографировать вместе. Ну-ка, встаньте вот сюда. 

Минут десять Эдди и Ричи крутили, вертели и ставили в разные пафосные позы. Эдди казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, когда Беверли вдруг выдала:

— А теперь — поцелуй, мальчики.

Эдди по ходу так вытаращил глаза, что Беверли тут же поправилась:

— Это не для альбома. Это я себе на память оставлю.

Ричи хотел было что-то возразить, но Эдди без всяких размышлений притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел очень мягким, чувственным — какие у них были всегда, словно ничего не изменилось. Через несколько секунд Ричи отстранился.

— Спасибо большое, парни, — радостно сказала Беверли и упорхнула, снова оставив их наедине. Эдди повернулся было к Ричи, чтобы попытаться хоть как-то поддержать разговор, но Ричи смотрел куда-то совсем в другую сторону, как будто, кроме него, тут никого не было. Пожав плечами, Эдди направился к выходу из здания.

А ещё через неделю Каспбрак уехал сдавать вступительные экзамены. Один. 

Он чувствовал, как его мир трещит и шуршит — не как будто с него снимают оболочку из фольги, делая чистым, незамутнённым и доступным свету, а как будто он ломается или рушится. Это был полнейший провал, руины, обломки, конец. Дело было даже не в том, что Эдди боялся не заиметь счастливую спокойную семейную жизнь, а в том, что она уже у него была — с нелепыми традициями, с тёплыми объятиями, с походами в кино, совместными занятиями литературой или музыкой, синхронными локальными шутками — а, как известно, лучше никогда не иметь, чем потерять.

 

 **_Сегодня_ **

_«Эдди, с того самого дня, как мы впервые встретились — ты, наверное, не помнишь, но это произошло уже на первом курсе — я не переставал думать о тебе. Твоя сила воли, выдержка, целеустремлённость, эрудированность и острый ум всегда восхищали и поражали меня. Но кроме них, в тебе было кое-что ещё — какая-то внутренняя цельность, которая позволяла тебе преодолевать любые невзгоды. Наверное, именно за неё — а не только за ум, или за красоту, или за твоё чувство юмора — я и любил тебя сильнее всего. И всегда буду любить только тебя, Эдс, помни это. Жаль, что я не такой сильный, как ты_ ».

 

Спустя два года Эдди так и не получил объяснений — что же именно произошло с человеком, который обещал Эдди пойти с ним на край света.

 

_«Думаю, ты имеешь право это знать, Эдди: я встретил другого. Это произошло несколько недель назад, и мы больше не можем держать это в тайне. Мы хотим пожениться»._

Эдди остановил машину у самого края карьера и сидел, распахнув переднюю дверь, лицом к бескрайнему серому пейзажу. На коленях у него стояла коробка с письмами. Он перечитал уже с десяток, пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос.

 

_«В тот вечер я видел там два жёлтых глаза. И ещё тебя. Мёртвого. Под надписью “Если попытаешься — умрёшь”. Кажется, я потерял сознание. За то время, что я был без сознания, мне привиделся хищный желтоглазый клоун, выводящий эти буквы твоей кровью. Когда я очнулся, было уже темно. И я не понимал, что я видел на самом деле, а что было видением будущего»._

У Эдди не укладывалось в голове, что все эти письма, все эти варианты объяснения происходящего, все эти недостающие детали паззла — его, Эдди, жизненного паззла —были написаны одним и тем же человеком. Как будто существовало  _пять разных_  — недособранных — Эдди, для каждого из которых было написано по письму. Как будто существовало пять разных причин для  _одного_  Эдди.

Если и был в этом мире кто-то, у кого можно было всё это узнать, за кем можно было пойти на край света, то это был всего один человек. И судя по тому, что Эдди не нашёл в коробке письма с  _той самой_  шестой причиной, этот человек был жив. А если он жив — его можно разыскать, даже на краю света.

 

_Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что такое фанфики, Ричи. Один из десяти всегда заканчивается трагически, и если про нас напишут фанф, который попадёт в их число, клянусь, ты даже на краю света не скроешься от моего возмездия._

Эдди затормозил перед выездом на шоссе. Поворот направо вёл в штат, откуда Эдди приехал сегодня утром. Дорога налево — на край света. Эдди посмотрел на эту развилку — олицетворение жизненного выбора. Сжал пальцами руль. И завёл двигатель. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Балроги в мифологии Толкина — демоны ужаса.  «Балрог подери» — средиземский аналог нашего «чёрт подери».
> 
> [2] Автор знает, что День Благодарения чаще всего встречают в кругу семьи.
> 
> [3] Может, Криссу, а может, нет. Личность не установлена.
> 
> [4] Немного изменённая цитата из «Портрета Дориана Грея» О. Уайльда.
> 
> [5] У главного героя романа «Возвращение в Брайдсхед», Себастьяна Флайта, был плюшевый мишка. В самом начале романа Себастьяна стошнило в окно комнаты Чарльза, его будущего лучшего друга (и возлюбленного — но это не точно).
> 
> [6] Вольная отсылка к содержанию статьи Р. Барта «Удовольствие от текста».
> 
> [7] Дж.Р.Р. Толкин. Из предисловия к «Приключениям Тома Бомбадила».
> 
> [8] Стихотворение Бильбо «Страшит зима, когда мороз...»


End file.
